Green
by nympsycho
Summary: Nux/Capable. A powerful visitor arrives at the Citadel, their group keen on meeting Nux. After the visitor's (who seems to be better than her in every way) and Nux's relationship is revealed, Capable finds herself green with envy . A jealousy fic, fluffy at the end but pretty plot heavy. Lots of OC's. Takes place within my fic "Clean" but it's not necessary to read it.
1. A Visitor

**Hello! So the idea for this story popped into my head late last night after a lovely light of panic due to having a speeding ticket haha. I thought I'd write it out!**

 **This story takes place about 10 weeks after Furiosa has taken the Citadel. Each Wife has a new place, it's actually detailed in my story "Clean" in the beginning of chapter 6. But all you need to know is that Capable is in charge of the War Pups, helping them learn how to read and write and be normal boys, and Nux still helps work on engines and cars.**

 **There will be lots of OCs here, if you have any questions about them, or if I haven't fleshed them out enough, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tumblr: actualpuppyedwardscissorhands**

"Dignitary Nux!" a bold voice called from the watch. It repeated once more, urgency in the watchman's voice.

Nux heard him, looking up from the book that Capable held next to him. The words she read to him halted, his immersion in the story disrupted. He was slightly irritated, though he stood, exchanged a knowing glance with Capable, and advanced towards the door of his bedroom.

All the rooms of the "dignitaries", Furiosa and the Wives (now called "The Sisters" by the Citadel and its personnel), were centered around the watch, the highest part of the hightower. There were always guards, always a watchman who watched over the platform from which they had risen upon. Each door was sealed at night, protected, one more protected than others via the arms of a lover.

Nux opened the door to a worried watchman, the sunrise glaring and burning his eyes. He still wore white clay like the other workers of the Citadel, to protect from the sand and sun that he was forced to endure. Nux, however, stripped himself of his paint, never to don again.

"Catch," Nux nodded to the watchman, honored to have his name uttered by the dignitary. The personnel of the Citadel had been worshiping a false God for so long that they latched on to these dignitaries, the War Boys knowing Nux was a traitor but also knowing that the leadership of Furiosa was fair, and there must be a reason that Nux was among the highest ranked. Nux still worked with them, fixing engines and supping up vehicles. Their defenses were better than ever, many of the Wretched able to help when their ailments were alleviated by sufficient water and food. Nux and the Sisters were respected among with highest, the most noble. Furiosa's diligent work had ensured flourishing trade, the healing of those that could be, and a new leaf turned for the Citadel.

"You have a visitation request," Catch announced, the other watchmen present that morning gazing over the ledge at the platform where their guest currently resided.

"From who?" Nux shifted his weight. He wasn't in charge of any foreign affairs, only making sure the garage and the vehicles they put out were up to par. It was strange to have someone not from the Citadel need him.

"He... um, she... um, they... won't say." Catch confessed, "They said they want to see you first."

"Are they safe?" Nux found this request odd. For them to have been at the platform, they'd have to have gotten though the scrutiny of armed, powerful guards.

"We assume so. They have no vehicles, no weapons."

"How many are there?" Nux wasn't sure if "they" were a singular person, or a group.

"One leader. About four men, two women, three children," Catch continued, "Such a strange group to see."

Nux joined the other watchmen, confused. Children? Women? Indeed, he saw as he looked down. One white being stood in front of the rest, the women, children, the men. He didn't know of any band like this, but they were painted white, with black garb, the children wearing full shirts and pants. He couldn't see much else, particularly focused on the leader. The women wore black straps to cover their breasts; the leader wore nothing on top.

"I'll see them, of course," feeling no threat from them, "but I want someone to be with me." Catch knew he alluded to Capable. Though two fiercely independent individuals, they knew when to collaborate. Capable's ability to work with people, she discovered only once in the hightower, would come in handy. The group had children, something Capable was much more familiar with than Nux. She did work with the War Pups after all, helping them learn to read and write and play. Many of their duties were alleviated, the need for young, impressionable followers of Joe's cult no longer needed. But they still met with Capable, to hear stories and learn new games. They loved her red hair, having none of their own. Capable hoped it would grow back.

Catch nodded. Nux returned to the door, entering explaining the situation. Capable stood and joined Nux, curious as to who these people were as much as Nux was.

Two very armed guards accompanied them, as well as Catch, as they descended down to the lower levels of the hightower, high staircases hidden from the populace. It was safe up there, a place to rest.

Finally on the lower level where more guards stood, Nux, Capable, and their accompaniments emerged from the rock stairwell. They hung their heads in respect, a tradition not imbedded by them, but by Joe. Their heads raised again, focusing on the group below them. The Wretched had began to surround the group, the children huddling against the elders.

To their surprise, Imperator Furiosa was also on the lower level, looking down at the guests. She turned to greet her comrades.

"The leader won't say anything," Furiosa explained, "Not who they are, or why they're here. But they demand to see you, Nux."

"They gotta be safe to get in here," Nux stepped towards Furiosa.

"They're completely unarmed. Not a single gun. No cars. How they even got here is unknown, the leader claims they walked. From where, who knows."

Nux and Capable approached the ledge, uneasy. When Nux's head peered out from the rock, the group erupted in cheer, clapping, screaming. Nux was confused, as was everyone else surrounding the visitors. War Boys and Pups emerged from their bunks to witness, too early to have started work already.

"True Traitor!" the leader called out, raising both hands up to Nux, the rest of the group copying them.

Nux couldn't tell the gender of the leader just as much as Catch couldn't. They had long blonde hair, but a bare, flat chest and baggy pants. He supposed it wasn't important. He exchanged a glance with Capable, then with Furiosa, who joined him to peer over the edge. They continued to cheer.

"Why... uh," Nux tried to shout, only to be drowned out by their cheering, "Hey! Uh..."

"Silence!" The leader called out, making fists in her hands, still raised, "He speaks."

It was then silent.

"Why are you here?" Nux called out then, the guards making their guns obvious.

The leader looked at their group, then back up at Nux. "We feel it would be better to talk to you face to face about that."

"We can't do that," Furiosa called to them without consulting the rest of the group. Nux glared at her, his gaze unmet as she bore down at the guests.

"Why not?" The leader called up timidly.

"Announce who you are," she insisted.

"We are the euthanized, the beheaded," she called proudly, "We are called the Expats."

Furiosa glared confusingly, looking towards Nux for any answer. He shook his head slowly, raising his brows, his piercing blue eyes equally as confused. She began to speak again, interrupted by Nux.

"Why me?" Nux yelled. He sounded diplomatic, a strange tone to hear, especially to Capable who was so used to hearing his soft, innocent murmurs in the dark.

"You are the True Traitor!" The leader called, "You are our True Traitor." The group erupted in a short burst of cheer.

"Yours?" Capable muttered under her breath, unheard by the rest.

Nux breathed out, knowing he wasn't going to get any answers from them.

"Announce your reason for being here, or you will be-" Furiosa angrily called.

"Let them up!" Nux yelled to the platform. Furiosa snapped her head to him, mad that he had undermined her authority and for potentially endangering their safety.

"Nux, what are you doing?" Capable prodded.

"You stay here," Nux held her shoulders. He placed a small peck on her cheek, heating her face. "You can see me from here." He didn't want to risk her safety by bringing her down with him, but he knew she'd come in handy if the group was brought up.

Furiosa went with him, though. She wouldn't have it any other way. The guards accompanied them both, their guns loaded and cold.

The platform was raised with a cheer from the group, a couple "True Traitor!" calls pointed throughout. It was a call of admiration, of worship. It made Nux uncomfortable. He was no God.

When the group met eye level to Nux and Furiosa who had descended to meet them, the leader's previously stoic face erupted in a wide, open-mouthed smile. The rest of the group had gone quiet. Now with the visitors obscured from their vision, the crowd on the ground began to disperse. The leader breathed heavily with excitement, the children unwound themselves from the adults to see him closer. No one approached yet, the guards holding their guns in front of Nux and Furiosa.

"Nux..." the leader breathed out. The voice was now unmistakeably feminine. She took a step closer, the details of her person how visible. She bore two crescent scars where her breasts would be, red and dotted with an amateur stitching job from times passed. She carried one more large visible scar, under her belly button, also red and thick. Though covered by white war clay, her scars were noticeable on her face, a large "X" crossing her lips and two horizontal gashes across her forehead.

These marks were unmistakable. Furiosa was immediately nervous. These were the facial marks of traitors. When War Boys had disobeyed Joe, or stood against him, they were marked with X's and the two lines, denoting that they were to live only on Earth, under the dirt, never to ascend to Valhalla.

How had a woman acquired these marks? She'd never heard of a woman been doomed to a painful death by the hands of Immortan Joe like traitor War Boys. The sudden thought gave her a stronger admiration for Nux. He had risked getting caught in this way to help them, risked getting shredded by his once supreme god.

Everyone else in the group had these facial scars, except the children. The men donned their own unique scars on their chests and arms, like Nux's.

Furiosa stared at the group, stealing a glance at Nux. What she saw shocked her; Nux teared up, his lips pursed into a weak smile, his fists clenched, his brows furrowed. He knew this person. How?

Nux pushed the guards away, sending them to balance themselves, and strode over to the leader. She immediately stepped to meet him, the both of them extending their hands to grip the back of their heads, touching foreheads, a traditional greeting of friends. Furiosa let her guard down, obviously this group would not hurt them.

"How... how?" Nux mumbled to her, their foreheads still connected. The woman let a tear fall, moving her body closer to his. The rest of the group cheered once again, only for the woman to reach behind her with a fist, silencing them.

"Is he alive?" the woman maintained her strong gaze with Nux, "I need to know. Is he alive?"

Nux's breathing slowed. His widened eyes softened. "No."

She nodded into him, closing her eyes. Furiosa could hear them, but not strongly, as she whispered things to him. She could make out few words, not enough to understand what the woman said.

Capable watched carefully at the display, her jaw clenching lightly and intermittently. Who was this? Why had Nux never discussed them? She still didn't know their visitor was a woman.

They broke their brotherly embrace, now hugging fully, tightly. The rest of the group moved closer to the pair, obviously very interested to see him. They had heard stories of the death of Immortant Joe, only to be replaced by a True Traitor, a War Boy no longer. It inspired them.

"How are you... alive?" Nux broke the embrace to grip her upper arms. His eyes scanned down to her scars, botched and angry.

"I will tell you everything. Please, meet everyone. They've been waiting for you for forty-two days, walking this damned wasteland," she stepped to the side. The children gazed up at him, their round faces completely unmarked but emaciated. The women held their chests, covered their mouths as he scanned over the group. A man was the first to approach.

The man collapsed on his knees in front of Nux. He looked up at him, the traitor's marks burning into Nux's eyes. There had been a time where he witnessed traitors receive those marks and cheer as they were ripped apart. "You are valiant," the man uttered, his breath shaky, standing once again. He held his hand out, offering a brotherly embrace that Nux accepted, feeling the lack of water in the man's skin. He did this with each person that approached him, the children just wanting to touch his hand, his chest. They were young, no older than six or seven years old. The thought of them walking the desert to the Citadel for six weeks turned Nux's stomach.

"We can get you water and food," he choked his tears back, the emotion of meeting this woman once more still present, "and a place to sleep."

The woman nodded, smiling, her eyes wide and green. She embraced him once more.

Capable looked on from above. Why didn't Furiosa do anything? She gripped her linen dress in a loose fist, feeling the morning desert wind on her legs. Who was this person? Why did Nux hug them so long?

The other Sisters moved to the platform watch, joining Capable. They questioned, but there were no answers to give. Soon the Dag would have to make her morning rounds in the greenhouse, the rest of the women off to their duties. Capable said nothing as they chattered theories, ideas. She never broke her gaze on Nux. She, for the first time, felt a strange possession of him, now that it seemed threatened.

The embrace broken, Nux turned to Furiosa, his hand on their visitor's back. She had respected their need to speak, staying silent but observant, careful.

"Imperator Furiosa-" The woman stepped towards her, a guard rushing a gun in front of the Imperator before she could move farther. Furiosa placed her hand on the gun, her bionic one at her side. The guard lowered the gun with caution. The woman advanced towards her again, now careful. "Imperator Furiosa. We are the Expats. We are the surviving traitors of Immortan Joe, we escaped his damning and have banded together. We ask for your forgiveness in our difficulty to reason with, it was just... we were afraid that you would forbid us from seeing Nux. As you might imagine, he is a powerful figure to them."

Furiosa nodded. How they'd escaped certain death was a wonder, something that Furiosa gave the group respect for. She offered the brotherly embrace, something the woman was visibly ecstatic about. Without words, and with a single embrace, whatever issues were there, were reconciled.

Capable looked on his disbelief. A stranger receiving such a momentous embrace was strange.

"The children are healthy," the visitor motioned towards the group, "The women fertile. The men are strong. We can be of use to you. We would be honored to help you in any way we can."

Furiosa smiled. "Is that why you came here?"

"Yes," the woman confirmed, "Your regimen is what we have dreamed of, it is beautiful."

Furiosa was humbled. They had come all this way to help. And they sure did need help.

"I'm sure we can find a place for you. First, we should find you some water," Furiosa said diplomatically. The woman seemed overjoyed, her sun-toughened features wrinkling in a smile. Furiosa stole a glance at the woman's scars where her breasts should be, the one under her belly button. She recognized it immediately.

A hysterectomy.

She followed the woman's back now, for she faced her devoted group.

"The Imperator was agreed to allow us the gracious position of labor within the Citadel!" she called to them. They cheered, Nux looking at the woman who raised her fist. The group followed.

Nux led the group inside, the children first. He found it odd to have them so close to him- he was never fatherly. Now, he found himself drawn to them, they were so unmarked, so new. They hadn't been born in the Citadel- did they worship Immortan Joe? Did they worship anybody?

The leader stayed with Furiosa as they ascended to the lower level, where Capable remained. The sisters had gone about their days, the time for work nearing. She herself had things to attend to, but not before witnessing this stranger and their followers.

Furiosa was the first to enter, the leader following, then Nux, then the rest. Nux surprisingly held one of the children, a small girl, whose head bobbed around from the heat and lack of water. She'd never seen him show interest in the Pups she mentored. She was a tad pained to see him like that; why hadn't he been like that before?

"Capable," Nux handed the child to one of the men. He approached her, smiling, beaming actually. She was reluctant to embrace him, confused, but did. "What a wonderful day, yes."

Capable maintained eye contact with the (she was very sure now) woman, who saw Nux holding her with such reverence. She examined the woman's scars as she maintained a small smile, letting Nux break their hug.

"Furiosa, Capable," Nux began, "I'd like you to meet my War Mate, Stone."

Stone bowed her head, smiling and maintaining eye contact with Nux. Capable and Furiosa exchanged a confused glance. War Mate? Capable reeled. Had he... mated with her? Was she a breeder?

"Nice to meet you," Capable extended her greeting, thanking her ability to be cordial even in times where she didn't want to. She had no reason to dislike this woman, but she did.

"They want to help us run the place," Furiosa relaxed. "We're going to need it."

Capable nodded. Nux approached Stone once more, placing a hand on her white-covered shoulder. Capable had a bad feeling in her gut, not knowing why, seeing Nux touch her like that.

"Go get them some water," Furiosa told Capable. "I'm going to take them to the resting room." Capable nodded, her red hair bouncing around her face.

As she ascended the staircase alone, Furiosa having departed to show the group a place to rest, Capable mulled over what had just happened. What is a "War Mate"? How did Nux recognize her? Who followed her? Why? Who were those children? Why had Nux been the one to hold the girl?

She retrieved enough water to satiate each member's thirst, and ascended towards the resting room where the group would surely be.


	2. Swords Clashing

"Then, after their guns were out of ammo, we rushed in with our swords," Stone retold, animated movements characterizing her tanned face. "We killed them all, no gun to speak of, and our lovely Kudo was returned to us."

The small boy looked up from his cup of strawberries at his name, smiling.

Nux looked up to Stone, his eyes wide at her dramatic retelling of the capture of the boy from a deranged group of slavemasters. Furiosa admired Stone, having been captured herself as a child. The story also captivated the Sisters, who had come to meet their new guest.

Capable opened the door from the stairwell, holding the water that would surely replenish them. Unlike the Wretched of the Citadel, the men and women remained still, seated, as the children rose to accept their water. Capable had overhead the ending of the story, but no beginning. But she definitely saw Nux's childlike wonder as he gazed up at Stone. A look she'd seen many times as she taught him things; he'd look at her like a Goddess when he learned a new word, when she hummed soft songs to him, when she stroked the hollow of his collarbone. A twinge of anger ran to her gut; she thought Nux hadn't looked at anyone aside from her and Immortan Joe like that.

The group received their water, Stone receiving it last. "Thank you, um..." Stone trailed off.

"Capable," she said, genuine kindness returned to her. She felt guilty for feeling the way she did upon seeing Nux. She was just telling stories.

"Capable," Stone's voice hugged the word. "Of anything, I assume."

Capable nodded, her eyes harder than they should be. Stone was kind, she could tell. There was no reason to be so protective, she reminded herself.

"We'll have to see," Stone raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Capable smiled back nervously. She wasn't sure what Stone meant by that. She was obviously a slightly neurotic woman.

Stone turned back to the Sisters, Nux now looking at Capable. She noticed his gaze had changed, it wasn't admiration, it was dimmer. She looked back at him with sadness, her nervous smile gone. Nux moved his eyes back to Stone who approached the Dag.

"You did a wonderful job on the strawberries," she complimented.

The Dag grinned. She had been tirelessly caring for the budding fruits and plants in the greenhouse. "Thank you," she muttered shyly.

Stone leaned in closer to Dag, inhaling deeply. The Dag looked around uncomfortably, the rest of the group equally as curious. Capable furrowed her brow the deepest.

"Ah..." she released her breath. "The smell of fertility. You're the farthest along of them all."

The Dag gazed at her, incredulous. "Ye...yes," she placed her hand on her belly, a small bump forming after her time on the Fury Road.

Stone smiled. "It must be nice to at least know you can..." she looked away.

"You know that freaks people out," Nux chided lightheartedly. "Most women can't just 'smell' fertility or whatever it is you say that is."

Stone laughed loudly, turning to see him. "I can smell more than you know, boy."

Capable didn't unfurl her brows. Did she just...?

Nux shook his head. "You just left a nice first impression, don't scare them."

"If they're scared of me, they have a larger storm coming for them," she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, closing him off from Capable. She wasn't sure if that was intentional.

She scolded herself. Of course it wasn't, she was just kidding around with an old friend.

"So, how do you know each other again?" Toast spoke up.

"Ah..." Stone placed her hands on Nux's rigid shoulders now. "I was the War Mate. The first female to do so, actually. The only woman ever, I believe."

"What's a 'War Mate'?" Capable moved to sit with the rest. She was comforted to know that most of the time the position was a male's... no one had mated with her.

"Someone who takes one for the team when they need to," Nux answered. "When Immortan Joe needed a doll to hit the gas pedal and go. Just someone who knew how to go fast, a real mate when you needed one."

Stone grinned proudly.

"How did you get that position?" Furiosa asked.

"I proved myself a good stonewall," she answered. "No matter what hit me or the rig, I just kept going. Immortan liked me the best, I think."

None of the girls had heard of her, despite the woman looking only slightly older than them. They were sure they'd have heard of a female "war mate", though Nux confirmed the story, their doubts cleared.

"She protected us. Cared for us," Nux met Stone's knowing gaze, memories flooding back. "She would visit us when she wasn't supposed to, when I was just a Pup. Bring food and whatnot."

"I got a soft spot for kids," Stone looked at the children who made idle play behind the adults with their presumed parents. Capable nodded slightly, sharing the same affinity.

"Boy, I knew you before you marked yourself all up," she ran her finger along Nux's lip scars. "I was just a teenager then."

Capable's heart raced at this. She touched him like she herself had touched him so gingerly when they met. And Nux was letting her, enjoying it even. She swallowed, her mouth dry.

"Immortan thought me useful elsewhere," she turned towards the wives. "Among you, before you've even bled."

She ran her finger over the scar under her navel. "You ladies have more courage than I ever did."

"I could smell if a woman could bear healthy children, whenever they were brought back from a capture," she continued. "Immortan liked that better than me being a dummy, so he let me live with him up here, 'testing' each girl he desired. When he caught on to how many women I'd denied just for my sympathy, well..." she touched the X on her lips now.

"Can we talk about your scars? Is that okay?" Nux asked.

"Of course!" her voice was characteristically loud. "Every War Boy loves their scars, and I'm a War Boy like the rest of you."

The women were more curious about her breasts than her face, Stone knew. Women always were. "I had my own um..." she looked towards Nux, motioning towards his neck with her index finger.

"Larry and Barry," he confirmed.

"Yeah! That's what you called 'em. Larry and Barry. I had two of my own," she went on. "Figured it's just better to cut 'em off than die soft."

The women gave her a respectful glance, though Stone kept her eyes fixed on Capable.

"I had my womb removed after I hurt ol' Joey when he tried to use it. No chip on my shoulder, I think life's just fine without it."

Capable maintained the strange stare Stone gave her. What was she looking it? Why me? Capable mulled.

"The red-head's yours," she smiled, not blinking.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Nux looked at Capable, who appreciated his correction.

"Alright, so you're hers," Stone broke the gaze to look at Nux.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's more like that."

"It always is," Stone remarked. "Men think they own everything. But the only thing they ever truly own is their balls. Without this," she touched her belly scar, "they'd have nothing but 'em."

The women smiled, giggling. Capable continued to gaze at Nux, without laughing, who didn't meet her gaze. He looked at the back of Stone's head, her sun-bleached hair trailing her shoulders.

"You're a very admirable woman," Furiosa stood. "You're quite a powerful leader. These people," she tilted her head to the group behind her, "trust you so fully."

"'Cus we shared the same experience," Stone strode to meet her closer. "We all almost had our heads cut off."

The tone turned darker, the adults looking at each other in agreement. "You know better than anyone else, though," one of the women piped up.

"That I do, and for that I'm grateful," she turned to sit down on the couch next to Furiosa. "I was tortured for seven moons, War Boys and Pups forced to beat me, break my skin. It was a reminder to me and to them from Joe..."

Nux moved closer to them, still standing. Capable kept her eyes on him.

"Slit always talked about you," he interjected. "He missed you. He needed you. He never let us forget. After he learned you were exiled he was a mess, Joe almost executed him on the spot."

At the mention of the name "Slit" Stone's head shot up to look at Nux. Her eyes, a deep brown, suddenly darker than before. "How did he go?"

"Historic," Nux said fervidly.

She nodded, sighing, knowing that he had died defending the very man she rose against. It broke her heart, but also comforted her, finally some closure to the question she had for many years.

It was quiet now, Stone bowing her head to relax. She and her group were very tired, understandably, but well fed and watered. The children relaxed in their mother's laps. The Dag closely watched them, soothed by their soft playing and now their rest. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with Joe's baby, her heart conflicted.

Nux placed a hand on the back of Stone's neck. "He loved you, just like I do," he comforted.

Capable clenched her jaw. What? Her glare met the back of Nux's head. He... loved her? She stood now, indignant, making a quiet exit to the stairwell.

"Where are you going?" Nux called out.

"I, um," she choked back her emotions to sound dignified and stoic, "I need to check the water supply for the Pups, for tonight."

Nux nodded, the rest of the women sending their goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you," Capable sent to Stone and her followers. They nodded. She lied.

Stone's gaze was the only one Capable met as she closed the door behind her.

Now in the cover of privacy, she led her breath tremble and her heart ache, ascending the stairs. She was headed to her bedroom, to rest and lay down. She did have to report to the Pups soon, but she had time. She felt like crying, an entirely unfounded desire, she knew. Of course Nux hadn't meant it _like that_ , he didn't touch her _like that,_ he didn't gaze at her _like that..._ but he did. She felt her throat choke, bearing her weight into heavy steps as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

After calming down, Capable dressed in pants and a long-sleeve to protect her from the sun that the Pups loved to play in so much. She anticipated seeing their smiling faces as they greeted her, as they always did. She packed up new books for them to read, new pens she'd crafted with Nux's help, and paper in a small pack, and headed down to the Pups.

She opened the door to the single room where the Pups had bunked, beds stacked high. She always retrieved them from there, where they relaxed, to take them to a more open area.

Except, the Pups weren't there.

Capable was immediately worried. Where had they gone? Did someone take them? She looked around the room frantically, looking for any of them. Tense, she turned from the room back to the hall, where she found herself face to face with Stone.

She squealed, not expecting someone to be there. Stone reeled back, eyebrows raised. "Ha, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

She had been cleaned, her skin tan and showered, her hair tied up. "I took the Pups to the play area that Nux showed me. They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Why?" she asked, discontent spitting out. "They know I come at five."

"They were antsy, is all," Stone answered, her brown eyes big.

Capable didn't break her stare, trying to show dominance over the woman only five years older than her. It didn't work, Stone unfazed.

"They're down there now," Stone called as Capable moved past her to the staircase in a rush.

The door closed, separating them. Capable couldn't see the wiry grin that decorated Stone's mouth, her eyes fixed on the door.


	3. Heavy Presence

Capable, after settling the boys in for their evening relaxation back in their bunks, went to the rugged kitchen to scope out what was for dinner. Their food supply had grown exponentially with Dag's and Toast's help; Dag would grow the crops, and Toast insisted in attempting to raise animals to eat. The wasteland hadn't seen edible animals for many years now, it was an admirable but improbable goal. Capable was hungry. The food the Pups ate was just for them, she just supervised them to make sure they didn't waste any.

She entered the room, presuming she was alone, and opened a cabinet. There were two small loaves of bread, wheat growing strong in the composted soil that Dag cultivated. Capable happily tore one in half, having to do with this for now before the others joined her.

"Half a loaf, huh?" Nux said from behind her. He leaned in the doorway, smiling. "Mind if I have the other half?"

She smiled in return, walking over and giving him the other half. He was exhausted, his muscles tired, but he felt better seeing her. His hair was starting to grow back, black and patchy. She liked it. He wrapped one arm over her shoulder. He was messy from his work on the engines, but she didn't mind. They moved to sit at the table, ripping off small pieces of dry bread to chew on. They left the kitchen together.

"So, this Stone," Capable proposed, hoping to discuss her in greater detail. They walked towards the viewing deck above the platform. The sun looked nice on the horizon as it set.

Nux's face lit up. "Isn't she so chrome?" he beamed.

"Yeah, sure, she's real uh, 'chrome'," she looked to the floor. "How long is she going to stay here?"

"I assume for the rest of her life," he continued. He was amused at her attempt to use his slang.

Capable looked away, not trying to show her discontent. She wasn't going to leave soon? She'd have to deal with her impeding on her place with the Pups?

"Why?"

"Oh! Um. I was hoping to figure out where she was going to work," she lied.

"We thought you'd like her help with the Pups. There's so many of them, and only one of you. And with more babies being born, you're gonna need lots of help," he squeezed her harder to him, the sunset now visible to them.

Capable ran a bit cold. She didn't want help, especially not from some woman who had come from out of nowhere, seemingly stealing Nux's affection.

They enjoyed the desert wind, watching the workers below them like ants. The sunset was orange and purple, blending with the hot sand. It would be cool soon.

"Well, I wasn't really looking for help, is all..." she broke the silence between them.

Nux looked down at her. "What?"

"The Pups like me. They... might not like a new face teaching them."

"They seemed to like playing with her today."

Capable snapped her head up at him today. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I showed her where the Pups like to play. She taught them how to play an old game that she played with us," he reminisced. "It was great."

Capable looked back down, her eyes stinging. Why had she gotten so protective over the Pups? They weren't her kids after all. But... they sure felt like it. She hadn't been maternal before, not like this. Then again, she wasn't so possessive over Nux either.

"Stone is a great woman," he rubbed her shoulder, "but, I got a feeling you don't like her very much."

"That's ridiculous," Capable hoped to cover her tracks.

"If you say so," Nux concluded.

Suddenly, there was commotion from below them. Yelling, cheering. They looked down to see a crowd gathered around a woman in black, blonde hair flailing.

"Stone?" Nux muttered to himself. He turned from Capable to rush to the stairwell, no doubt going to see what was going on. Capable sighed, hurt by his abrupt leaving.

She herself followed Nux's footpath long after he did.

Stone now gathered a huge crowd. Mostly the Wretched, but War Boys and Pups had gathered as well. Nux wasn't in the crowd; he stood next to Stone, who wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Then, with seemingly impossible odds, Nux here drove the rig!" She shook Nux. He chuckled, embarrassed.

"Immortan was dead, finally, the bastard! Nux is the True Traitor, the Traitor that we all needed! He drove the rig, he dominated this wasteland! My Nuxy!"

The crowd cheered. Capable remained behind them, visibly irritated that she had called him "her Nuxy". Nuxy. Really? Were they children?

The crowd chanted Nux's name, Stone joining in. Her brown eyes wide, she turned to meet Capable's stare. She made no attempt to hide her irritation.

Soon the crowd dispersed, inspired by Stone's story, chanting loudly. Stone patted Nux's back.

"I've never felt any recognition like that before," Nux said as Capable approached behind him.

Capable glared at him, now. The nights that she spent justifying his life as worthy without sacrificial suicide, didn't make him feel recognized? The nights he woke up with night fevers, begging to be held as the pain subsided from his throat? The food she sacrificed for him to eat despite his refusal, before supplies were stocked? What had that been for, then, if not for recognition?

Nux caught her glare. He seemed surprised, immediately breaking it. She stepped up to him, Stone turning to meet her.

Their eyes met, Capable's fierce and Stone's soft.

"That was nice of you," Capable smiled falsely now.

Stone nodded. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She leaned in to Capable, Nux looking on, unsure. Stone smiled then, her eyes still wide as she pulled back. Then, she turned her back to Capable.

"I'm gonna get some of them strawberries," she announced, striding past them both.

Capable and Nux shared a confused look, the cool air setting in the desert around them.

"Just as crazy as I remember," Nux grinned.

* * *

"You need to match these bullets, with this here mismatched Barret 82 A1 50 BMG, see?" Stone showed Toast, holding the gun and one bullet in her other hand. The gun was massive compared to Toast, but Stone's toned muscles held it easily. It was an impressive gun, the best one they had that could be hand-held by the girls. Toast hadn't known about this gun before.

"You know so much about guns for someone who never used them," Toast said.

"The reason I don't use guns is because I know so much," she reminisced. "Swords are better. More satisfying. Our goal was to lay low, not kill."

Toast admired Stone. She'd shown her more about the artillery of the Citadel. She'd been curious about guns since that day on the Fury Road where she was asked to take inventory, but was afraid to ask more of Furiosa or the Sisters. Stone, however, seemed overjoyed to show Toast her knowledge. She'd appreciated her openness, her wisdom. She told more stories of her escapades, particularly surrounding the women of the group. Toast admired how protective she was over the followers.

Capable passed by the pair on her way to the shower. She saw Toast and Stone laughing, a strange juxtaposition considering the array of gun parts they were cleaning surrounding them. The parts gleamed much like Toast's eyes, Stone's back to Capable's worried gaze. Toast had asked Capable to try and help match inventory a while back, when they first arrived at the Citadel, but she had refused.

She wished she hadn't.

* * *

"Babies are our reminder from the Earth that we are a gift," Stone assured the Dag as she rubbed her own belly. "We are a gift to men, to the babies that we bear. Without us there would be nothing."

The Dag sported a wispy smile, comforted by Stone's words. After living so long accepting that women were below men, that she was below Joe, only an incubator for a perfect heir, it was nice to be reassured that her life as a woman had true meaning. Her words seemed radical, but assuring.

"You bear many lives, Dag. The plants you care for, the baby you harbor... beautiful lives. You are a beautiful life, Dag." Stone braided the Dag's hair, small braids in her long, beautiful hair.

"Your hair is so healthy. How do you do it?"

"Oh, well, there's oils that we use. They're from the reservoirs..." she trailed off. She had a habit of doing that.

"You have a beautiful mind as well," Stone finished one braid. "You have so much to say. You could provide powerful insight."

The Dag smiled. Very rarely did anyone say anything like that to her. Most assumed her to be ditzy or airheaded. She was elated to hear a woman like Stone, so respected and revered, acknowledge her. The Dag's arms were so small compared the Stone's muscular ones, she'd discovered after gingerly feeling the woman's biceps. She'd been very amused by this.

"You'll have to teach me how to take care of my hair."

The Dag looked up at her, beaming. She'd never been asked to teach anyone anything, having tended to the gardens herself and proud of it. Most assumed she didn't have much to teach at all.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Capable sat behind them, dying her hair bright red with the help of Cheedo. She listened to them intently, though no one else did. She remembered the Dag asking her how she'd achieved her bright red color when they resided in the Vault. She'd pushed her away, though her compassion told her not to, not sure how to deal with her own emotions, not wanting to discuss something so trivial.

She wished she hadn't.

* * *

"The youngest of them all is almost always the strongest," Stone set her cup down. Cheedo grinned, her being the youngest of the wives Joe had taken. She struggled the most to accept her place as a woman in the new times, equal to the men. She resented her lack of child, often jealous of The Dag. She'd confided in Stone about this, the brink of emotion overflowing. After comforting her, she spoke softly to her. Cheedo had appreciated the strong arms around her, not used to such a masculine presence comforting her. Though she knew Joe was a terrible man, she missed his commanding entity. She felt guilty about it, the other sisters so relieved to be free.

Stone leaned in closer to her, inhaling deeply, like she had with the Dag. "You have much promise as well," she comforted. "Though you bleed now."

Cheedo was embarrassed. How had she known that? "I, um..."

"Are you in any pain?" her motherly voice rumbled through the younger woman.

"Only at night."

"Tell you what," Stone stood. "Come to my room tonight. I have a remedy for you that might help. Back when I still had my womb, I suffered such bad pain during my time. I had to fix it myself. Try getting any sympathy from War Boys," she laughed. Cheedo laughed too.

Capable stood outside the doorway, having needed some water but realizing Stone and Cheedo were in the kitchen. She listened, her heart hurting.

Cheedo had confided in her that she felt pain during their time on the Fury Road, rushing to keep herself clean privately. Capable had only offered words of hardship, telling her to suck it up, that's part of life. She hadn't tried to come off as cold, only trying to console her, but found it difficult in such a trying time. Cheedo was so... innocent, it was hard to relate to her. She'd been too cold.

She wished she hadn't.

* * *

Her sword slashed the dummy with veracity, the War Boys cheering at the stuffed head that fell to the sand. Stone proudly held her sword in the air, looking around at the remaining dummies. War Boys shouted, egging her on, as she pierced one dummy's gut, pulling her sword up, splitting it in half. The dummy slumped over.

"And that's how you destroy a greedy schlinger like that sad sack of a slavemaster we came across in the desert, around day seventeen!" she called to the group of rowdy boys she had excited.

Furiosa looked on, thoroughly impressed by Stone's fighting skills. She went on to demonstrate some defensive techniques, only to surprise her opponent at the last second. She lobbed off arms, legs, the dummies falling to the dust in a whir of silver.

Stone was out of breath before the War Boys rushed up to the platform she stood on, crowding her, patting her back and chest. She was definitely one of them, welcomed among their ranks. Other War Boys had remembered her as well as Nux had, while others were just introduced, already trusting her fully. She was back to being the mother of the pack, a position she enjoyed greatly.

She smelled great virility within the group surrounding her. It sent a primal shiver through her spine. She was home again.

Furiosa turned her back now, very pleased to have such a powerful and revered woman in their ranks.

Capable watched the scene as well, knowing Furiosa would have noticed the commotion beneath the hightower.

Furiosa had offered to teach the sisters basic fighting techniques, to strengthen them and increase their confidence. Capable had wanted to do it, admiring Furiosa's strength and ability to fight, but the other sisters refused. The Dag was pregnant, Cheedo too shy, and Toast wanted to focus on artillery rather than combat. Capable made up some excuse about Nux, she couldn't even remember, but she knew she made a mistake as she watched Stone's War Boys cheer for her. She had refused Furiosa's offer.

She wished she hadn't.

* * *

Capable tied up her hair, checking it in the mirror, before she glided over to the bed. Nux wouldn't be back for a while, a particularly difficult job captivating him and his team at the garage. She had showered, the cool air flowing into the small open window next to the bed. Sitting on the bed, she knew she had to face her feelings, a revelation that displeased her after so many years of repressing them. She didn't have anyone to go to, everyone seemed so enamored with Stone that if she tried to explain how she felt, she'd be the bad guy. She rested her face in her hands, breathing slowly.

Stone had been with them for six weeks now, the rest of her clan finding jobs around the Citadel. The women fell pregnant again, completely within their own choice, possibly the first fertile women to have done so. The thought calmed Capable; more new babies meant more freedom for the new generation. The children Stone had brought with were indeed uninitiated in any religion, a state of mind Capable found refreshing after trying to reason with Joe's brainwashed youth.

In just six weeks, Stone had developed a closer bond to all the sisters than Capable ever had. The thought overwhelmed her, finally too much to keep inside.

She felt like a child. She had every opportunity herself to open up to her fellow sisters, but was held back by... something. She was just afraid to get so close to those that seemed so impermanent.

With that thought, her mind drifted to Nux.

The half-life of Nux bothered her more than anyone knew. Only Nux knew, comforting her the nights she pressed herself against him, knowing that any day now she would be without him. A treatment was in the works, the medical center of the Citadel growing every day. But prospects weren't certain.

Now that Stone was here, someone Nux had apparently "loved", she'd found herself distant from him. Nux had noticed as well, the lack of deepness in her kisses, the too-quick hugs. He didn't know what to do about it, his understanding of his own emotions stunted, nevertheless another person's. Capable didn't understand why he made no move to talk to her, to understand. It hurt, deep in her gut, to know that Nux had respected Stone more than his relationship with her.

Her thoughts pushed tears through her eyes. She'd been suffering, witnessing her place be exchanged with the Pups. They'd begun asking where Stone was when Capable arrived, disappointed to see her now. She visited less and less, Stone more frequently, unbeknownst to the rest of her friends.

Friends. The word rang through her brain. Friends? True friends they were. Capable had always been shy, more introverted and introspective, even in the Vault. She thought they'd understood, that they'd have known she cares about them so deeply, but just... didn't know how to show it. But the way they latched on to Stone, invited her to all their events and gatherings... it made Capable feel left out. Even in conversations she found it hard to join in, Stone's stories capturing them, especially Nux.

Not wanting to cry any longer, she stuffed her feelings back inside herself. She needed to report to dinner or someone would come get her, making sure she was okay.

Before she could stand, a knock came to the door. Crap.

She gathered herself as much as she could. "Come in."

A curious hand opened the door, Capable seeing no use in falsifying her emotions anymore. She sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at her visitor.

"I'll be down eventually," she confessed, closing her eyes. "Just give me some time."

"Time for what?"

Her head snapped up. No way.

The muscular woman stood close to her, her own hair tired up, her scars angry. Capable just now noticed how strong she was, chiefly masculine yet motherly. Her presence did more to anger her than anything else.

"I, uh," Capable picked herself up, fixing her posture.

"Maybe you could start with how you feel about me." She was abrupt.

"I don't feel any particular way about you. I appreciate your help arou-"

"No you don't. Don't lie to me, girl."

"Don't call me 'girl'."

Stone nodded, sending her apologies. She was used to addressing her boys as such.

"Like I said," Capable stood now. "I thank you for your help. You seem to be settling in nicely."

"You don't like that, though, Capable." Hearing Stone say her name made her retch.

Green eyes met brown, both equally intense.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or anyone."

"I'm very aware of that. Everyone likes you."

"Especially Nux, huh?

Capable's breath hitched at the mention of his name. Stone noticed, a wiry smile painting her face.

"I came here to tell you I'm not here to step on any boundaries. I know what you have with him, I'm not here to impose. It's just... he was like a son to me, is like a son to me. You must realize what that feels like."

"I sure did," Capable snapped. "With my Pups."

Stone nodded, breaking their eye contact. "I realize I may have... taken that over unintentionally."

"Unintentionally?" Capable moved closer to the woman. "You have been doing nothing but outshining me, taking my place since you got here. I understand that you're the _great and powerful leader of the Expats,_ and I have almost nothing to my name, but-"

"Almost nothing?" Stone tilted her head, the smile gone.

Capable's breath was quick, hungry now. She wanted dinner.

"Girl, I'd say you have much more coming to you than you know. You think _I'm_ the center of attention now, just wait," Stone approached the door.

"Get out," Capable said her head tilting towards the door.

"Capable-"

"Get out!"

Stone bowed her head once more before striding to the door, closing it behind her.

What was the matter with her? She snapped back to reality, rushing to the door and swinging it open, looking for Stone. She had no reason to yell at her like that, she wanted to apologize before she told her sisters about what had happened. Before she told Nux. Glory be, how would he react to her acting in such a way towards someone he respected so much?

Stone was nowhere to be seen.

Capable rushed out of the room, her heart pounding, cursing herself under her breath, rushing down the stairs towards the dining room where they met nightly. She sprinted to the doorway, meeting the shocked gazes of her sisters, and Stone.

"Nice of you to join us," Toast offered. "What's got you all flustered?"

Capable shot a worried look at Stone, who winked at her. She felt her breath calm.

"Nothing, nothing..." she sat herself down at her spot. "I just thought I'd missed dinner."

"No way! We'd save some for you, anyway." Toast passed around the food, one basket at a time reaching Capable.

The words soothed her. What was she so insecure about?

"How many days has it been since Immortan Joe passed?" Stone bluntly asked, breaking the brief silence. The women were slightly stunned at the sudden question, exchanging glances.

"Seventy-three," Furiosa answered equally as blunt. She had kept track. Thankfully she decided to join them that evening, usually she was too absorbed in her work to eat at a normal hour.

Stone hummed into her food, a wise sound. The women didn't question more, assuming more strange ministrations that they'd come to associate with her.

Soon, Nux joined them, exhausted from a day of full work. He went on and on, detailing the amazing V8 he built with some new boys, how impressed he was with them. Capable listened more intently than the others, appreciating his raspy voice, and how calm it seemed after a glass of much-needed water. She liked the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed, the way his eyes closed blissfully.

Noticing she was staring, she moved her glance, only to meet Stone's. The woman smiled almost giddily. Capable decided not to prod even her own head for answers, fearing what irrational emotion she'd feel next.

After dinner, Nux and Capable resided to their room. On their way up, Stone intercepted them.

"Can I speak with you?" she asked Nux, a worried Capable over his shoulder. Stone looked at her assuredly and Nux agreed, leading her down the hall somewhere private. She wouldn't tell Nux of how she had treated her.

Capable closed her bedroom door behind her, laying her back against it. She knew she shouldn't, it would be rude and immoral, but she needed to. She had to hear what she was saying to him. Her distrust in her still raged through her veins, despite her rational interest.

She sneaked out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She tiptoed down the hall where she had seen Nux and Stone go. Soon she heard voices.

"No, why?" Nux had said, hushed but emotional.

"It is necessary."

"No, it isn't. What do you need to do this for?"

"It's the way of the world."

"You don't have to."

"I do."

It was quiet then. What was going on? Capable heard footsteps, Nux's heavy boots. She sprang up, carefully toeing her way to her room, closing the door, pretending like nothing had happened.

She lay on the bed when the door opened. Nux stepped through, smiling, happy to see Capable. He went to her, nestling between her legs and kissed her.

"I need to shower," he said in between kisses. She nodded under him, glad to see him unaffected by whatever talk they had.

He left to shower, leaving Capable alone. She had started to read when another knock slapped her out of her mindspace.

"Yeah?" she called.

Stone entered once more, not as afraid. She was rushing. Capable was surprised to see her, especially with an unfamiliar crease in her brow, her lips thin.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," she announced, her presence still carrying weight.

"Why?" Capable asked.

"I'm needed elsewhere. You can keep my followers."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm not telling the Imperator or the sisters until tomorrow. I'd rather avoid a fight. You don't seem to mind me leaving, is all."

The words stung Capable. She began to defend herself, but was interrupted.

"You don't need to correct me. I understand how you feel. I've been in your place before, insecure love," Stone smiled. "Nothing to worry about. Water under the bridge. Your sisters don't ever have to know."

The thought comforted Capable. What would they think of her, so childlike?

"I'd like to see you tomorrow morning, though," her wise voice rang through Capable's ears, her request bouncing around her head. Had she meant anything to her after being so hostile?

"Of course," Capable agreed.

Stone suddenly placed her hand on the back of Capable's neck, allowing Capable to escape but making her intentions clear. Capable accepted, though, also grabbing her neck, touching their foreheads together.

"Best of luck," Stone broke the embrace and exited quickly before Capable could asked to what she alluded to.

Nux returned shortly after, clean and ready for bed. She always loved seeing him like this, the duties of the Citadel stripped from him, revealing only his soft skin, his scars. She didn't mention Stone's visit as they nestled into bed together, the blankets as inviting as each others' bodies.


	4. Matronly

**Hey lovelies. Thanks for reading. It's really hard to keep these characters in character, so I hope I didn't deviate too far. Hope you like this! :)**

"You can't be serious," Furiosa interjected.

Stone only nodded, shifting her bag of belongings on her back.

"Why?" Cheedo piped up.

"It's the way of my world," Stone boldly said. "You have shown me more kindness than I've ever experienced in my whole life. My followers will stay here- this society is where they belong."

"But you've helped us so much," the Dag uttered. "And I never showed you how to care for your hair..."

Stone chuckled now, approaching the Dag and brushing her hair out of her face. "Girl, there's much more that you've taught me."

She beamed at that.

Capable and Nux entered from the stairwell, all eyes on them. Furiosa especially bore her eyes into Nux.

"What's going on?" Furiosa focused on Nux.

"She knows what's best, Furiosa," Nux confirmed.

Furiosa nodded. She knew they'd have talked previously, then. "If it's what you have to do..."

Stone approached Furiosa. She offered her a brotherly embrace which Furiosa accepted, sending her thanks. Stone moved to each of the women, thanks exchanged, and emotions shared. Then she reached Nux.

Nux bypassed the embrace to hug her, wrapping his arms around her. She laughed into his shoulder. "Always so forward, boy."

He squeezed his eyes shut, emotion coursing through him. He didn't understand why she had to leave. She was to important to him, so motherly and chiefly the woman who had the largest impact on him as a child.

"You don't need me, Nux," she patted his head. "You got your own family now." Stone looked at Capable who smiled peacefully.

Nux broke the hug, turning to Capable and smiling. He had tears in his eyes. Capable realized then just how strong their bond was.

And how foolish she felt for being threatened by it.

Stone approached Capable. "Water under the bridge," she kissed her forehead. It was a sign of maternal love, something she hadn't been shown in a very long time. Capable began to speak, only for Stone to turn back towards the platform watch.

"Wait! Stone," Capable called. The women looked at her, Nux as well, confused. "I'm sorry."

"Capable-"

"No, Stone, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I treated you like that. I'm sorry I've been the way I've been," Capable called. Nux looked at her, brow furrowed, then at Stone who smiled proudly. The women exchanged glances.

"So brave, girl," she admired. "There's no need for an apology."

"There is, though. I thought you were outshining me when really I was just dimming myself. You're..." she teared up now. The women looked to Stone, Nux keeping his gaze on Capable.

"Like I said before," Stone interjected. "I've been where you are. Poor thing, hearing your love tell another woman he loves her." She looked at Nux who gazed back, confused.

"You have so much to offer, Capable. Your friends know it, but as reserved as you are, you understand it might have been difficult to break that shell you make."

Capable nodded. The women, especially Furiosa, looked on with sympathy.

"You're brave to let them know," Stone placed her hand on her shoulder. "Now, there's nothing to stop you. No one."

Capable feared their reactions, especially Furiosa's and Nux's, upon finding out how she felt. How she treated their guest.

"What happened?" Nux piped up.

"You need to learn to cherish your lady, boy," she grinned that slightly neurotic smile she had.

"What...?"

"Poor woman's been feeling replaced by an old crone like me. Imagine that," she laughed heartily, "me, replacing someone as beautiful as her."

"Replacing? What? No," he turned towards Capable now, red and flustered. "No one's replacing you."

"How could she know? The way you storm off from her to me," Stone chided, punching him lightly in the arm.

"It's just that, I... I don't... you, you're important to me," he defended.

"I know that. She knows that. But you gotta be careful, boy, a budding romance like yours so fragile right now."

Nux nodded, looking to Capable. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered into her hair. Looking back, he saw all the times he had neglected Capable in favor of Stone. He'd been so excited to see her again that he'd ignored Capable. The women understood, now understanding how Capable had felt.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Furiosa asked.

"I was, uh, afraid that you'd think I was the bad guy who not liking someone that you all like so much."

"We like her, yeah, of course," Toast answered. "But that doesn't mean we don't like you. You're our sister, Capable. We're not gonna throw you out of here for not knowing which bullet goes to what gun," she joked.

"But, the guns, and the hair, and..." Capable trailed off.

"Stone had a lot to offer us, sure. But that doesn't mean you don't, or that we don't value you here. Our visitors humbled us, they traveled all this way to help us. You've been here from the beginning," Furiosa said. The women began to approach Capable, still embraced by Nux. "And we'd be nowhere without you."

Stone stepped away, smiling at the scene before her. It reminded her of days long passed, comradeship and sisterly love now far gone from her. It was bittersweet. She had hoped Capable would learn of her friends' true feelings, and was glad she made the first step.

"I wish you all the best of luck, especially you, Capable," Stone offered. Capable tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?" she asked, the question having bounced around her head since their encounter last night.

Stone grinned a wide, neurotic smile. It would be unsettling on her, with her large physique stringy hair, if she were not so motherly.

"My women were not the first to fall pregnant consensually in the New Age of the Citadel."

Capable's mouth fell agape. Nux looked incredulously at Stone, who turned her back and headed down the platform. She disappeared behind the rock face as it lowered. Where she was going, no one knew, but Nux didn't worry. He knew she had her ways.

The sisters looked to Capable, now gazing up at Nux, a small smile growing on his worried face, forehead wrinkled. She placed her hand on her belly tepidly, Nux's laying his over hers, basking in the surprised smiles of the women around them.


End file.
